The flight characteristics of a golf ball after being struck by a golf club are dependent on not only on the swing of the golf club but also on the construction of the golf club itself. For instance, flight characteristics of a golf ball, such as spin of the ball and ball speed, are impacted by the design and construction of the golf club. By modifying the golf club design, the flight characteristics can be improved. Some modifications to golf clubs that improve flight characteristics of a golf ball, however, may also reduce durability of the golf club, increase its overall weight, cause undesirable acoustic responses, or create other disadvantageous features of the golf club. As such, improvements to golf club designs that both improve ball flight characteristics and limit disadvantageous consequences are desired.